


The secret horcrux

by Megamort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamort/pseuds/Megamort
Summary: What if Voldemort had a secret follower?What if the death during the battle of Hogwarts was something he expected?What if there was a secret horcrux?





	The secret horcrux

The sky torn apart by a thousand voices broke into pieces. Misting vapors swallowed blue, and bright powder scattered on them from below. White shone gold for the last time when the ribbon of pink penetrated the ground. The clouds thickened. Growled.

A gray shadow slipped across the sun-soaked path that crossed the forbidden forest. Megan raised her head and pulled herself from the ground immediately; she did not have time to watch. With a bit of hope, she ran up a short distance and tried again, but the unicorn shuddered and nimbly disappeared behind the trees.

The woman sighed quietly and sat down resigned at the foot of the oak. The thirst she felt for unicorn blood was unexplainable. Knowing she lost her chances, she tied her dark hair into a careless bun. She closed her tired eyelids and put her hands on the soft grass, as soft as the lawn in her childhood home. She heard the snore of her beloved cat, and inhaled the scent of daisies. A child's laughter echoed in her ears, moving away more and more. It was quickly replaced by the stench of burning. The rustle of a passing hare brought Megan back to reality.

She blinked and looked behind her shoulder.  
Towers of Hogwarts looked as if they were growing out of the ground, giving the impression of a huge metropolis surrounded by a dark sea of trees. Sparks of various colors covered the castle grounds like a thick glistening cloak. - Bodies falling on the ground, people running in all directions. Screams of agony and helplessness reached the confused blue eyed girl. She couldn't remember how she ended up in the middle of the forbidden forest, why she tried to catch the unicorn and had no idea what the war she saw was for.

Megan passed the Hogwarts gate and the noise really hit her; particularly frustrating and in-strength after some time of rest in the silence of the forest. She pulled her wand out and walked right in the middle of the battle. The corpses on the ground gave off an unpleasant odor; an odor so familiar and stimulating; she opened her eyes wide and suddenly remembered.  
“The Dark Lord” she whispered to herself and a shiver ran down her spine. How could she leave his side during a battle? How could she abandon the only man she ever even cared for? Or even give her life up for?  
She looked around desperately searching for a glimpse of his glorious presence.

Running through the battlefield, gracefully avoiding numerous spells and curses; she began imagining the worst. What if the Potter boy got to him? What if he was no more? She knew that couldn't be true, the battle would have seized and the Order of the ‘Bloody’ Phoenix would celebrate their victory.  
She ran faster. Her heart began to race, only it felt different. She felt a double beat in her chest. It started to rain; the drops rhythmically reflected from the ground, faster and stronger, slowly turning into a cold hail. Something told her to go inside. To check the Great hall. She pushed some students attempting to fight to the side and ran into the large room.

She stopped and gasped at the sight of Voldemort and Harry talking to each other.  
She wanted to run, to stand between them, to make sure no harm would be done to her beloved Dark Lord but she stood there, petrified.  
She felt an even stronger connection to him somehow. Her insides rejoiced feeling his presence so close. Her heart continued to beat faster than ever, she wanted to scream to assure him that she returned for him but the dryness in her throat made any sounds impossible.

Suddenly she heard a loud thud and someone scream out “Crucio!”; before she could react her knees hit the floor and excruciating pain passed through her veins. She tried to regain control but the cloaked woman who cast the curse was too strong. She heard a laugh. A diabolical, high pitched laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. She knew the woman had always been jealous of the very intimate relationship Megan had with the Dark Lord, but never expected her to attack one or her own during such an important battle.  
“Not so mouthy now are you Meg?” Bella teased. Megan felt tears forcing their ways out of her eyes, the fact she couldn't see what Voldemort was doing added emotional suffering to the burning in her muscles.  
“Stupify!” She heard another female voice. This time a little less familiar. The curse pulled away and she fell on the ground trembling. Someone had saved her.  
“How dare you, filthy blood traitor!” Bellatrix cried and turned to a red headed girl pointing her wand at her. Less than a second later they engaged in a heated duel.

Megan lifted herself up and inhaled deeply. The urge to make Bella pay for her pain with her life was very inviting but standing beside the Dark Lord against the chosen one was more important. She ran towards him seeing a red light come out of Potter's wand, a green light from Voldemort's.  
“NO!” Megan screamed helplessly  
Voldemort turned his head and saw her, his curse still connected with the boys.  
“Run you stupid girl!” He hissed in Parseltongue. “Get away from here! Far away from here!”  
She froze, a few steps away from him.  
“But I love you my Lord!” Meg hissed back tears streaming down her face. Voldemort looked directly at her.  
“I know, remember the unicorn blood” he replied lowering his wand, the bright red light hit him right in the chest. His body dropped lifeless on the ground.

There was a cheer. A loud cheer of victory. The Dark Lord was defeated: The Dark Lord was dead.  
She felt a tornado of emotions run through her. The grief, the rage, the anger, the logic. He told her to run and remember the unicorn blood, maybe that was the answer? Perhaps unicorn blood could somehow bring him back to life?

She sneaked out of the great hall, even though all she wanted to do is kill the Potter boy and drop to her knees beside Voldemort's body. The image of his lifeless body laying in the middle of mudbloods and blood traitors celebrating their victory was heartbreaking but she knew it was important to follow his last order. She didn't hear anything anymore, only the wind whistling in her ears as she continued running. The unicorn, she has to find the unicorn.

The forest seemed darker, thicker and maze like. Her thoughts were a complete mess. Nothing but the unicorn mattered now. She got so deep into the sea of trees the gentle moonlight disappeared from view.  
She ran in futility but no creatures were at sight. After an hour of this pointless chase she realized she had failed her Lord. Her weak knees dropped to the ground and she began to sob loudly. She cried into a sleeve feeling completely useless.

Suddenly she heard a rustle amongst the trees. She looked up and saw a glimpse of a shiny horn. Without hesitation she jumped on her feet and pulled her wand out of her robe.  
“Come here you pretty little beast” she whispered taking a few steps towards the creature. It raised its head and their eyes met for a moment.  
“Petrificus Totalus!” Megan shouted pointing her wand at the unicorn, it fell motionless on the ground.  
The dark haired girl rushed to the creature and kneeled by its side. She knew that killing it before collecting the blood she needed could affect the whole purpose, petrifying it seemed like the best option. She pulled a dagger out of her pocket along with a small bottle and without hesitation sliced the throat of the unicorn.

Silver blood dripped to the ground, and it began to rain once again. She popped the top of the bottle open and realised there was a small piece of parchment inside of it. Carefully, she pulled it out and gasped seeing the Dark Lord's hand writing.

_Megan_  
_You will not remember this because I had to erase your memories. Severus Snape died on my orders. I knew the chances of me surviving the battle with most my horcruxes destroyed were minimal. I decided to use his death and give you a piece of my soul for safe keeping. I know you will find a way to bring me back to life. You shall now be my secret horcrux._

 

S _he read the piece of parchment multiple times with fresh tears running down her cheeks. The letter dropped in a puddle of silver blood and she watched it float. Her eyes lingered on the last three words.‘My secret horcrux’. The double heart beat got strong once more. Voldemort wasn't dead. He lived inside of her. He decided that she was worthy, and that meant she had a new task to complete._

_She lowered her head and pressed her lips against the cut in the unicorns throat. Her life mattered more than ever now, her life wasn't just hers anymore. She needed to live and return the greatest Dark Wizard back to its righteous state. She needed to live - forever._

 


End file.
